


Explanations

by Dedischado



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedischado/pseuds/Dedischado
Summary: Because most cover stories are actually pretty good...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Explanations

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't-I probably still don't.

“Spy satellites. I work with spy satellites.”

She twisted around to look up at him, “And how exactly does that relate to Deep Space Radar Telemetry?” The sarcasm in her voice was palpable.

He sighed, “You remember a few years ago when NASA found that ancient trade route by taking pictures from the Space Shuttle?”

“Vaguely.” Giles had been babbling about it for weeks.

“Well the military has been doing that for a long time, it started in the Cold War with over-the horizon radar and then they found out that at certain frequencies, and at certain distances, you could get underground readings from a distance. That distance was far enough that the radar had to be in space.”

“Well fine,” She huffed, “That explains Carter, but what about you, Daniel, and Murray?”

“If you haven’t noticed, we are now fighting in a part of the world where there has been civilization for thousands of years. Daniel is an archaeologist, he can tell us if we are looking at a fort built by some hill tribe, Alexander the Great, or a bunch of terrorists, not to mention what features they will likely have. Murray is from that part of the world, he came over to us on a mission that went bad and he saved us. He gives us local knowledge of terrain and weather-because what looks like a mild rain can turn ugly in a hurry in the wrong place-as well as local customs and some leaders.”

She paused, clearly mulling this new information over. After a moment she spoke.  
“Fine, but that doesn’t explain you.”

He smirked, “I am the one who has actual experience on that type of mission, so I can break it all down for the men on the ground. I can translate geek in three languages and leave out the unnecessary stuff so that the guys at the sharp end only get what they need, plus I can help with the planning.”

“OK, I guess I believe you, but why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“You will have to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement just for me to admit I told you this much, which means you can’t tell anyone, not even Dawn or Willow.”

“Fine, but don’t blame me if Willow gets all hack-happy on your computers.”

He smirked again, “Bring it.”


End file.
